


Persia Jackson and the Lightning Thief

by Queen_of_Ice101



Series: Persia Jackson and the Olympians [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Female Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Ice101/pseuds/Queen_of_Ice101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've never been normal. I mean, normal isn't exactly getting kicked out of six schools. But I never realized exactly how different I was until I get attacked by my pre algebra on a field trip. Now I've been thrown into the world of Greek gods and get accused of stealing the master bolt from the king of the gods. Sounds crazy? Yeah welcome to my hell...sorry life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persia Jackson and the Lightning Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow fanfiction readers!
> 
> So this was sort of a really random fanfic idea that came to me when I was working on another fanfic. Somehow my mind decided that thinking about my story wasn't fun enough and started rewriting the PJO and HoO series with Percy being a girl instead. I tried to ignore the story idea and work on my other pre-existing stories but no inspiration came to me because this story idea was taking it all away:(
> 
> So I admitted defeat and started working on this.
> 
> Before I start I would like to make a couple things clear about this story.
> 
> 1.) I am aware that if I was trying to make Persia exactly like Percy she would be quite OOC. That is because I'm not trying to make her a carbon copy of Percy. If Percy would have been a girl in the series there would have been rather large changes to the character since girls are usually more driven by emotion. I have done quite a few changes to Percy when he turned into a she.
> 
> For one thing Persia will be a lot more moody, not so laid back and always smiling.
> 
> 2.) Another change is going to be to her and Annabeth's relationship. I felt that making Annabeth a guy would basically be like rewriting the story just to switch the genders of two characters and the fanfiction would lose it's appeal since it would sort of stop being a fanfic and become basically just a rewrite of the story. So Annabeth will remain a girl and the relationship will be one of close friends and practically sisters, not a couple.
> 
> 3.) For all you romance lovers out there, never fear! I will be doing a pairing for Persia in this series. It won't really come into the story until the Battle of the Labyrinth but if I'm feeling charitable I might give hints throughout the stories. I will also be giving Annabeth a significant other in this rewrite of the PJO series. I'd love to hear the guesses for who you think I'm going to put Persia with especially but Annabeth as well.
> 
> The ones that are right will get a hug and a cookie:p I'll also give mention by username in the authors notes in the chapter when said characters get together:)
> 
> 4.) The last important mention before you read chapter one is this. One of the things that I loved about how Rick Riordan wrote both PJO and HoO is that it had darker undertones when it came to the interaction between characters at times for the older readers. Since this is my rewrite I plan to explore some of the darker places that his series could have gone which is why it is rather teen instead of general audiences. I won't be going deeper into the sexual nature of the relationships since that's really not my thing but I will be exploring things such as Persia and Gabe's relationship among other things.
> 
> That of course could very well change since I have been known to get plot bunnies that alter the course of my stories drastically but if all things go as planned there will be a very good reason for the T rating.
> 
> If you actually read through this entire really long authors note you are my new favourite readers! I'll do my best not to write any long authors notes for future chapters:D
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I don't own PJO or HoO.
> 
> And now...on with the story!

  
Hello fellow demigods and any mortal readers! I'm Persia Jackson. I'm average height with wavy black hair that comes down to my waist and sea green eyes. All the adults tell me that I have a slightly impish grin permanently on my face which I highly doubt, I'm more of a fighter then a prankster.

Anyway, my friends have been nagging and harassing me to share my life story since it's so "interesting" so here I am. This is the story of my sucky life and my screwed up family.

My story starts at the end of my grade six year...

* * *

 

My school Yancy Acadamy, a place where nut cases and rich delinquents are shipped off to, was doing a field trip to a museum in Manhattan to look at old Greek and Roman artifacts.

Such a brilliant idea right? Stick a bunch of kids with mental issues and anger management problems on a crowded bus together for a hour or so to bring them to a place filled with priceless and breakable artifacts. That's Yancy Acadamy for you.

Anyway, I'm sitting next to my best (and only) friend at this stupid school trying to yank my arms out of his grip so that I can strangle a stupid bully behind us by the name of Nancy Bobofit for throwing gross goopy chunks of her peanut butter and ketchup sandwich into Grovers hair.

"It's fine Persia, I like peanut butter."

"You know what I like? The idea of throwing her out the bus window." I muttered.

"Please calm down." Grover pleaded.

I sight. He looks so worried that I'll do something dumb and attack that stupid kleptomaniac bully and I can't help but slump in defeat.

"Fine. But if she throws one more thing..."

Thwap!

Another chunk of sandwich lands on his head and I stand to my feet before whirling around and getting on one knee as I lean over the back of our seat with a threatening look.

"Bobofit! Are you really that obsessed with pain?!" I snarl.

Instantly two hands grabbed me around the waist and dragged be back down into my seat just in time for our pre-algebra teacher to glare back at us. I shoot her a innocent smile and give a little wave. Her lips curl slightly but she turns back to face front.

I breath a sigh of relief and shoot Grover and thankful look.

"Thanks dude, I owe you one." I muttered as I relaxed into I seat. I had risked in-school suspension with that little stunt but it had been worth it since chunks of sandwich had stopped being thrown into Grovers hair.

"Can you please just ignore her for today? You love mythology and it would suck if you had to miss this field trip."

I sighed loud and long.

"Fine. I did say that I owed you."

The tour or the museum would have been great, if all the kids would have just shut up for once. I tried my hardest to hear what was being talked about but all the kids were whispering back and forth. It makes it really hard to keep myself from hitting a few of them.

Grover tells me I should really work on my anger management skills. I don't think I have anger management problems, a lot of people just have stupidity issues and are secret masochists which is why they do things to tick me off. See? No anger management issues.

Anyway, I'm standing next to Grover as Mr Brunner my Latin teacher was talking about some other artifact and Nancy starts whispering really loud to one of her friends.

"Will you shut up already Bobofet?" I snap.

Unfortunately when I'm ticked I have trouble moderating voice volume so everyone looked back to me.

"Is there a problem Ms Jackson?"

"No sir." I mumbled in embarrassment.

"Well since you seem so eager to hear what I'm teaching why don't you tell me what this picture represents."

I look at the stone slab and see a picture that I actually recognize, much to my relief.

"That's Kronos, the king of the titians eating his kids right?"

"Yes. And he did this because...?"

"He was extremely paranoid. He was positive that all his kids were going to kill him so he ate them. He ate all but Zeus who was hid by his mom, Kronos ended up being tricked into eating a rock instead. When Zeus grew up he tricked his dad into throwing up his siblings and then a war broke out between the titians and the gods and the gods won."

Mr Brunner nodded and Nancy snorted.

"Who cares? It's not like this matters on something like a job application. It doesn't matter in real life." She muttered to one of her friends.

"And why, Ms Jackson, to paraphrase Ms Bobofets question does this matter in real life?"

I shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe if one of the girls here marries a guy who wants to eat his kids this story will come to mind and she'll just run away instead of being a idiot and continuing to have more kids and give them to her husband to eat."

There was laughter in the crowd and Mr Brunner got this disappointed look on his face.

"You are right about what this picture depicts. Zeus did indeed feed his father a drink that caused him to disgorge his other children who were gods. They then turned and sliced their father to pieces with his own scythe and then scattered his remains in the deepest part of the underworld, Tartarus. On that happy note, Mrs Dodds will you lead us outside for lunch?"

I left the museum to head outside for lunch several minutes later. Mr Brunner had held me back to tell me that he expected me to learn how his stories applied in real life.

"Did you get detention?" Grover asked as I sat down next to him.

"No. Nothing like that. Mr Brunner's cool. I just wish that he would lay off sometimes. I'm not some child prodigy genius kid."

Grover was silent for a moment before asking for my apple which I gave to him. I wasn't hungry.

We sat together quietly for several minutes before I looked up to see Nancy hovering over me with a triumphant grin on her face.

"What do you what Nancy?"

She simply smirked and dumped her lunch in Grovers lap.

"Oops."

I glared at her and felt the anger begin to build. The school councillor I had been forced to start seeing for "anger management classes" told me to count to ten before doing anything so that I could give myself time to calm down.

However watching her snicker with her friends pushed me past the point of reason. I don't remember ever touching her but I remember a roaring in my ears and suddenly Nancy was sitting in the middle of the fountain yelling.

"Persia pushed me!"

Mrs Dodds came running over and helped Nancy out of the fountain while I watched in confusion.

I didn't even touch her...

Once Mrs Dodds had made sure that poor little Nancy was alright she turned to me with a look in her eyes that scared me.

"Now honey..."

"I know. A month on lunchroom duty." I muttered.

"Come with me." She ordered.

"W-wait! It was me! I pushed her!" Grover suddenly said.

I stared at him like he had grown a fourth ear. Mrs Dodds scared the crap out of him! Why on earth would he try to take the blame for me?

"Nice try honey but I don't think so." Mrs Dodds scoffed.

"But-"

"Enough Mr Underwood. You. Will. Stay. Here."

I smiled at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"Thanks for trying dude."

* * *

 

Then I turn to follow Mrs Dodds to my doom and abruptly freeze. How had she gotten from beside me all the way to the front door so fast? I jog across the front stairs to the door before glancing back at Grover who was staring at Mr Brunner and then at me as if trying to send our teacher a message via ESP.

"Honey..."

I turn back to Mrs Dodds and do a double take. Somehow she had managed to reach the gift shop in the mere seconds I had been looking the other way. This lady was freaky fast.

I followed her deeper into the museum, ever time I looked away from her I would look back to see her way further ahead then she had been before.

I followed her all the way back to the Greek and Roman artifact room where she stood alone in front of some sort marble statue monument thingy. It was called a frieze I think.

She looked madder then a hornet and a hundred times meaner then normal and to top it all off she was making this weird growling noise in the back of her throat.

"You've been giving us lots of trouble honey." She growled.

"Um...I'm sorry?"

"Did you really think you would get away with it?"

What was she talking about? Mrs Dodds advanced forward one step and I instinctively took a step back. The look in her eyes terrified me. She looked insane.

"We aren't fools Persia Jackson. It was only a matter of time. If you confess you will suffer less pain."

The look in her eyes was so much like Gabe's when he would hit me, I was getting really freaked out.

"Well?" She spat.

"I don't understand-"

"Your time is up." She hissed.

I was starting to fread out in my head. She was a teacher! She wasn't allowed to hurt me! But that look...

Then things went insane. Right in front of my eyes her eyes began to glow and her fingers turned into claw/talon things. Her jacket turned into wings and her whole body began to change and transform. When it was all done Mrs Dodds had disappeared and in her place stood a wrinkled old thing that looked like a cross between a old hag and a bat. Her claws were wicked sharp and her mouth was full of razor like teeth and I knew without a doubt that I was going to die.

"What ho Persia!"

I turned to see Mr Bruner throw me a ornate bronze ballpoint pen. Somehow I managed to catch the pen but when it hit my hand it wasn't a pen any longer. It was a sword, or more specifically the sword he used on tournament day.

Then Mrs Dodds, or whatever creature she really was, lunged for me.

I let out a cry of fear and leaped out of the way. She stopped and spun to face me again with murder in her eyes.

"Die honey!" She snarled before lunging again.

My whole being had been taken over by stark terror and unable to think clearly and run I did the only thing that I could. I swung the sword.

It passed clean through her with a hissing noise and I watched in utter shock as she began to dissolve. There was a dying screech like of a rabid animal and then I was alone.

Mr Brunner had vanished and the sword in my hands wasn't a sword anymore, but a pen.

I looked around the room as I tried to process what I had just seen. What had just happened?! As what had just taken place replayed in my mind and dropped down on the ground, the pen clenched tightly in my hand.

My whole body was shaking so hard that my teeth were clacking together and I hugged myself tightly as I closed my eyes.

Was I going insane?! I could swear that it had all been real but all the evidence pointed to it being in my head.

I sat there alone for a very long time trying to stop the shivers and soon a security guard that was doing rounds came across me.

"Hey are you alright kid?"

"I-I don't know."

He helped me to my feet and walked me outside to where everyone was getting ready to board the school bus again. He brought me over to Mr Brunner who hadn't moved from the spot I had left him in.

"Ah that would be my pen, please bring your own writing utensil in the future."

I handed him the pen and looked around.

"Where's Mrs Dodds?"

"Mrs who?"

"The pre-algebra teacher, Mrs Dodds."

Something seemed to click for him.

"Oh you mean Mrs Kerr."

"No I mean Mrs Dodds. You know, the teacher who always wears a leather coat no matter the temperature outside, that Mrs Dodds?"

He looked at me in concern.

"Persia, there isn't a Mrs Dodds here. As far as I know we've never had a Mrs Dodds employed at this school. Are you feeling alright?"

I looked around wildly and hugged myself tighter as the shivering got worse. Mrs Dodds wasn't anywhere to be seen and the only other adult was a perky blond who was chatting with some of the girls nearby.

I looked back at Mr Brunner and blinked slowly.

"But Mrs Dodds..."

As I said her name again the most awful feeling washed over to me and my stomach began to twist as a cold breeze blew across the back of my neck. I felt myself pale and begin to sway.

"I-I don't feel so good."

Then everything went black.

* * *

 

When I woke up next everything was in a daze. I could hear soft voices talking next to me but they made no sense.

"...pass out?!"

"Relax Grover. It was because of the Mist."

I tried to open my eyes or speak but I couldn't.

"Why would the Mist make Persia pass out?"

"The Mist tried to obscure her memories of what took place but the shock and trauma engrained itself to deeply. It only succeeded in making the shock worse and causing her to pass out."

"But Ch..."

I tried desperately to hold on and stay awake so I could listen but my brain didn't let me and I was pulled down into the darkness again.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


End file.
